


Timeless Love

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Consensual Sex, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, Hair Brushing, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lost Love, M/M, Minor Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Redemption, Sensuality, Short & Sweet, Sweet love, Vampire Mate, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: A tender moment between Lotor and Keith.





	1. I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I wanted to do another soft fic to balance out my mind so I will have clear thoughts for writing chapters for my other stories. <3

Keith enjoyed and cherished this simple, quiet moment. It was just the two of them. Even though he cannot see a reflection of his lover, but he can tell how relaxed he was. He could imagine his handsome face would have a serene look with his eyes closed. He made gentle strokes on his lover's hair ends with his hand underneath as guidance for the hairbrush.  
  
His long, platinum hair was silky smooth and beautiful as his hands went up another two inches to brush more tangles away. It was an unusual routine for the both of them, but after Keith's curiosity was sedated, it has became one of their precious moments. With his lover's previous chaotic life, he only wanted to spend more time with him. To recuperate their lost time.  
  
With gentle and care, Keith slid his hand just above his ear with his fingers acting as a comb while the brush followed behind. He repeated the process with the other side and then down center from the top scalp. Keith smiled when he heard soft purrs from his lover. He bundled his lover's hair together and tying a silver hair rope with thin tassels into a bow.    
  
When he was done brushing his lover's hair, he leaned over to place the hairbrush back on the vanity's table and the moment his hand retreated back, he paused as he felt a firm grip on his wrist. He could hear his heart beating fast in his ears and feeling a sense of peace when his hand held up to his lover's tender lips. His fingers felt the cool, gentle touch which made Keith's cheek flushed. He tried to pull his hand back, but the man had a really strong grip.  
  
What can he do when his lover was not even human. He was a vampire. A very old vampire which he would tease once in awhile on his age, but a very handsome vampire. His whole existence was truly ethereal.  
  
His outfit showed status of a very handsome aristocrat. He wore a long purple wine coat with gold brass buttons, his vest was the same color but with covered buttons, a white elegant dress shirt with white ruffle tie, raisin-colored slack with a caramel-colored belt, and thigh-high laced boots with one inch heels, and with two straps near the ankle area and one around the calf. He was very well-dressed unlike himself.  
  
Keith's outfit were very simple. He was wearing a black crushed velvet vest with platinum gold buttons, red satin dress shirt, black jeans, and ankle-high black Gothic boots. He looked so plain, but his lover loved his simple look. He would compliment how pretty or beautiful his appearance is even if he was wearing an oversize shirt and sweat pant when he wants to feel at-home. Plus, he would say how cute he was whenever he felt embarrassed.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
His voice was deep and smooth like sweet liqueur which can make anyone, including himself, feel drunk. His touch were cold against his warm hand, but it felt nice. He made a ridiculous yelping sound when he was suddenly pulled down and onto his lover's lap. Keith tried to get up, but the man wouldn't let him go when he wrapped his arms around his body.  
  
Keith squirmed around when his arms were locked in while making a pouty face. His lover can be childish sometimes.  
  
"You'll be late for your meeting, Lotor." Hoping he can coax his lover to let him go.  
  
"I didn't have my sweet breakfast yet, Keith." He whispered softly in his ears.  
  
Keith's body shivered and slumped against his chest. It always made him weak whenever Lotor would whispered sweet (and lecherous) words.  
  
"I can make a quick breakfast if you let me go." as Keith squirmed.  
  
"I would love your cooking, but it won't be as sweet as you." Lotor chuckled. "I was hoping you would be my breakfast today."  
  
Keith buried his burning face on Lotor's chest and mumbled random words with his native tongue. He felt Lotor's hand grabbing his chin gently and tilting his head up. It felt like air got sucked out of his lungs when he saw those shimmering golden eyes and the feel of his soul being drown by the gaze only.  
  
"As long as Shirogane is there, the meeting can start without my presence for an hour. I want to spend every precious seconds with you."  
  
Keith wasn't sure how red his face can get, but after hearing those words, he can feel warmth up to his ears. Lotor wanted to spend more time with him as he wanted with him. Keith was an university student so he spent most of his time with his studies while Lotor had several important (and boring as Lotor would nap in most of them) meetings.  
  
"I do too." with his shy voice. "I want to spend more time with you too."  
  
Lotor smiled and gave a gentle kiss on Keith's forehead. It has taken Lotor a century to find his lover's soul within Keith. The pain and loss he felt when he cannot find him were excruciating to the point of soaking his heart and soul in malice when he foolishly believed the witch's promising words. They were shallow promise words when he found out about her plan. She used him as her puppet. She used Keith against him whenever he was defiant.

She faced her agonizing death when he teamed up with Shirogane, who was also deceived by the witch, to take her down and watched her soul being dragged into deepest part of hell. Let her suffered the pain she has given to everyone. He made a vow to protect Keith with his immortal life.  
  
He still haven't forgiven himself for what he did to Keith. The pain and fear he had instill within Keith before would still haunt him in his dreams. Lotor knew that wishing and hoping won't heal their bruised hearts, but they are learning how to cope with help of their friends especially with Keith.  
  
"Keith." Lotor spoke with gentleness. "Thank you."  
  
Keith blinked and cocked his head with a confused look. Lotor can't help, but smile wide at how cute Keith was. He was thankful to be given another chance to be with him again. He held him close with his cheek resting on top of Keith's head.  
  
He was his beautiful and merciful angel.  
  
Keith was his redemption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


	2. You love me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I want to write another soft Keitor fic to balance out other dark themes I will be updating soon this weekend. ;3 We all need some fluff in our life like this pairing.

"So..." Lance slurped his drink loud. "How's life with your sugar daddy?"  
  
Keith quirked a brow when he looked up from his reading. "He's not my sugar daddy, Lance."  
  
Pidge adjusted her glasses. "He is a true definition when it comes to you, Keith."  
  
Keith sighed. "Lotor is not my sugar daddy. Period. He just--"  
  
"He's spoiling you that's what he's doing. You're so lucky Keith!" Hunk slurped up his spaghetti noodles.  
  
"Keith is sooo lucky~ A tall, dark gorgeous man with wealth the size of North America and flawless hair. Yeah. You are one lucky fool." Lance said.  
  
"And don't forget immortal too." Pidge pitched in.  
  
"Thank you Pidge!" Lance turned and pointed at Pidge. He turned to Keith with a grin. "So? Has he done any hot and sexy with you yet? Hmm?"  
  
Keith could feel his cheeks warming up and glared at Lance. "That is none of your business!!"  
  
"C'mon Lance. Just because you have some wild and steamy times with Shiro doesn't mean everyone else does." Hunk spoke up.  
  
Pidge raised a brow and looked at Lance. "You must be one of those noisy ones in bed."  
  
Lance looked flabbergasted with a hand over his heart. "I am not!"  
  
"Yes you are." Hunk said and his body shuddered. "You seem to forget we are roommates and there are few nights I had to sleep over to Keith's place because you were making creepy noises and speaking loudly. I swear, you two are like horny teenagers with high sex drives. You two made Keith's relationship looked very tame."  
  
Lance got up from his seat and sat next to his best friend and roommate as he furiously apologizes Hunk.  
  
Keith sighed and got up from his seat as he placed his book back in his small bag and carried it over his shoulder. "Nice hanging with you guys, but I have to finish a commission in two days. Catch you all later."  
  
He waved at them and left.

 

* * *

  
  
  
"Please Lotor." He pleaded between breaths. "I need to get my work done soon and you should be packing up for your business trip."  
  
Lotor brushed Keith's stray bangs away from his beautiful face and enjoyed seeing his lover's gentle and sensual look. He kissed him again before trailing his kisses over his moist neck.  
  
"I leave in a few hours, Keith." Another kiss. "I will be gone for 48 hours so I want to remember your sweet scent. Your beautiful sounds in bed. The touch of your smooth body. I want to imprint all of your beautiful presence with all my five senses."  
  
Keith moaned and his body squirmed underneath Lotor as he could feel warm, moist tongue licking in his ear and a gentle hand underneath his shirt.  
  
Their way of love was different from their friends. It was more steady, sensual and gentle.  
  
Lotor was careful not to overstep Keith's boundaries until he was sure that Keith will be ready. As enticing to have a wild, steamy love like Shirogane and Lance, he would much rather have an intimate way to show his love for Keith. Steady enough for when Keith is ready, he would wait for the first move.  
  
Until then, he'll just tease his sweet, feisty lover into one beautiful, tame kitten.  
  
"Lotor."  
  
He loved how breathy Keith spoke of his name with those glossy eyes. He loved how shimmering those violet eyes are like polished gems. His hand caressed Keith's soft cheek and smiled.  
  
"Only when you're ready beautiful. If I can wait centuries for your return, then I can wait for another for your love and pleasure, Keith." He kissed on his forehead.  
  
Keith's both hands raised up Lotor's face and onto his cheeks. He pulled him down to capture his lips and kissed him deeply and hungrily. Lotor pressed his body down on as they sank further in the plush mattress with his hand roaming all over Keith's torso. He purred with his ears twitching in delight from the beautiful moans emitting from his lover.  
  
Lotor broke the kiss and nuzzled his cheek and nose against the crook of Keith's neck. He gave a quick lick. Keith's body shivered while he stroked Lotor's silky long hair.  
  
"I give you permission, Lotor. I trust you."  
  
Lotor kissed his neck. "Thank you, my beautiful love."  
  
His hands clasped over Keith's hand and interlocking them together as two tips of his elongated fangs poked over the flesh before it broke the first layer and taking it out quick. His mouth covered over two punctured wounds and drinking with great finesse without a spill.  
  
Keith moaned more deeply and found his body rubbing against Lotor with needs. He rocked his hip and feeling the urge to just rub his hot need against firm thigh.  
  
He lapped the last drop of blood and gave another kiss over the punctured wound. He lifted himself up as if he was doing push-ups and saw Keith's sensual euphoric look on his face.  
  
"Keith." Lotor spoke softly.  
  
"Please. I want to feel you, Lotor. I want to feel your love."  
  
"I don't want you to feel regret with this decision. There's no turning back once it happens."  
  
"I know." He squeezed his hands hard. "My only regret would be not returning the mutual feeling. I want to be with you always."  
  
Lotor lowered himself down until his forehead rested on Keith's. "You have no idea how much I want to hear those words from you."  
  
Keith tilted his head up enough that his nose touches Lotor's and gave few gentle rubs. "Thank you for finding me."  
  
"No Keith." He gave a soft smile and kissed him again.

  
  
"Thank you for coming back to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	3. Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: Going backwards in my updates, but I wanted to do fluff Keitor fics first to swim out of my dark thoughts before plunging back in again. xD

His body was on fire with the feels of butterflies inside his stomach. He can only quiver on the soft sheets and praying to the heavens that this feeling won't stop. The feel of Lotor's warm, moist tongue gliding along his inner thighs for some tease before coming back to his oversensitive testis.  
  
Keith's moaning purrs echoed in their private suite. Lotor had booked one entire floor to themselves and of all places he picked, he had to be a cheesy lover. _His cheesy lover._ He could see the illuminating lights of the Eiffel Tower from their opened window.   
  
This was their honeymoon as Lotor would dubbed it after he got back from his business trip. He had planned this during the two days trip and ordered Shiro to take care the rest for three days. He wanted a whole week, but it was bargain down to three days since there was an important meeting that Lotor cannot reschedule or ditch if he wanted to.  
  
Not that Keith don't mind, but he was sure that he want to keep his mortal life intact a little longer. Nothing is more scarier than seeing ancient vampires knocking on his door to drag your boyfriend out for an annual meeting. Keith had made sure Lotor attended them after the second encounter. He didn't want to meet that big, burly bodyguard of his again. Who was it again? Sendisc? Senduck? It was Sen-something.  
  
His confession had given life to Lotor. He found it ridiculous, but at the same time, felt more love than before. He already gotten enough love from his friends, but with Lotor, it was something else. Something more special.  
  
He was going to be mated with an ancient Vampire Lord.  
  
Something Lotor had kept quiet about when they were dating. He had only found out after he met his female 'protectors' awhile back when there was sudden outbreak of newborn vampires during his visit to England. Let's just say that Keith wasn't pleased with the secret kept from him, but he can be understanding after hearing Lotor's reasoning. He was dating the Lord of the Vampires of all creatures he had to choose. So yes, he had to witness all vampires including Shiro bowed to their great Majesty and he just stood there like a deer caught in the headlight.  
  
His touches were gentle. The kisses were hungry and passionate. He can tell Lotor wanted to make this special. To make him feel all the love within his touches. Soft caresses over his legs then to his stomach and up to his chest; it was mind numbing.  
  
His breath hitched with his body arching up. His fingernails clawing on the sheet and accumulating into a small bundle in his hands as his head thrashed side-to-side. He could feel it. He could feel his lover's hungry mouth over his entrance and the feel of his tongue inside. He was going crazy with the way his cock was getting the same gentle treatment with steady strokes.  
  
"Lotor..! I---" Soft whimpers escaped and warm contact disappeared to only reappear as an eclipse over his body.  
  
Lotor can only stared down at the wanton look of his future mate. Those cherry blush cheeks. Soft, sweat glisten flesh exposed openly and laid out nicely for the taking.  
  
His two fingers brushing away Keith's sweat soaked bangs. "Second thoughts, beautiful?"  
  
Keith shook his head. "Just scared. Scared I might not meet your expectations."  
  
"Keith."  
  
He leaned down and kissed him with some tongue action when Keith was feeling stubborn to let him in. He didn't mind since he will win in the end after a couple more wrestlings. A quick kiss before staring down at his lover again.  
  
"Just having you is enough to keep me satisfied. Do not worry my beautiful virgin lover."  
  
Keith gave him a light punch on the shoulder and Lotor can only chuckled at his silly embarrassment as he kissed his neck.  
  
"After tonight, if you shall let me, I will be your personal tutor for the art of sex."  
  
If he wasn't warm and red enough, then he was burning up like the sun. Keith can looked away with his eyes closed when the trail of kisses moved down in a slow pace and stopped around his hard nipple. He was clutching hard on the sheets when his tongue lapped over before being suckled. His clenched hands relaxed when Lotor placed his hands over them while kissing up to his jawline.  
  
"Relax love. You can still turn back now. I won't go any further." Another kiss on the cheek. "I don't want to hurt you. I want this to be pleasant for you."  
  
"I'm positive Lotor." Keith's fingers intertwined with his lover's. "Scared, yes. But you promised me with your words."  
  
"I did." He raised himself up to sit with his eyes changing color like the eclipsed sun. "Not as a Vampire Lord, but as your mate. I will ask you one final time. Will you be mine forever, Keith Kogane?"  
  
He was drowning in those eclipse eyes. It was beautiful and exotic. He doesn't have to wait another several years for one when he can see them anytime with his lover.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Darkness has swallowed him whole when he saw huge black, webbed wings spread wide from Lotor’s back and covering them as he came down for the kiss.   


* * *

  
  
  
His body was sore in certain regions when he stretched out like a content cat. A little lightheaded when Lotor drank more in his true form. It was something he wanted to kept lock and hidden until it was necessary. He wondered how many had fell victim to his deadly and sinful appearance.

Lotor had explained that it takes more energy to transform to his true form and hence, he drank more than intended to. Plus, he held back in using his thrall on Keith since he wanted his pure consent.   
  
Keith can finally understand Lance's terrible addiction to sex with a handsome vampire. There were times he wanted to clean his ears out from some of his descriptive sex talks and advices. In honestly, what goes in the bedroom should stay in the bedroom. In Lance's case, it should just stay ten feet away from him.  
  
He wanted to get out of bed and get clean, but it was hard when someone was still passed out and had his arms wrapped around his waist. He tried wiggling himself out, but the grip became tighter and found himself thrown back on the bed.  
  
He yelped and laughing with Lotor's long hair tickling against his naked body when he snuggled close.  
  
"You're up early, love." He mumbled with drowsiness in his voice.  
  
Keith took a peek at the clock near their bed. It said 12:35pm.  
  
"It's already afternoon, Lotor."  
  
"Still early."  
  
"Come on sleepy head. I need a good shower. I felt dirty after sleeping through the mess we made."  
  
Lotor chuckled and feeling renewed vigor when he got out of bed quick and easy with Keith carried in his arms like a bride. Keith was giving small struggles, but gave up when he had to hold on tight with his arms wrapped around Lotor's neck.  
  
"Oh love, that's nothing compare to what I have in store for you now that we're mates."  
  
Keith can only shake his head. "No no. It was bad enough with listening to Lance's sex escapades."  
  
He laughed and gave a small kiss on Keith's nose. "Oh my sweet Keith. You have no idea what kind of vampire Shirogane is. Appearances can be deceiving."  
  
Keith covered both of his ears and shaking his head. "I don't want to hear anymore of them."  
  
He yelped again when he was now tossed over Lotor's shoulders and felt a quick slap on his bare butt cheeks.  
  
"We still have two more days left of our honeymoon so let's spend it wisely." He rubbed Keith's butt. "I still haven't show you all my love yet."  
  
"No no no. I still haven't recovered from last night!"  
  
"You are so cute. You will build enough stamina to last through more than one sex."  
  
"I take it back!"  
  
"No take backs~" Another slap on the butt and carried his unusual noisy lover to the shower.

 

* * *

  
  
"Congrats Keith."  
  
Keith glared at him. "Shut up Shiro. You didn't warn me about Lotor being an animal in bed!"  
  
Shiro threw his head back from laughing. "You still have lots to learn about vampires, but I'm more surprised how Lotor kept his cool around you, Keith. He really cares for your approval if he didn't bed you at first sight."  
  
"Sh--shut up!"  
  
He turned around with red flush on his cheek. He squeaked when he felt something hard on top of his head. Shiro had rested his chin on his head.  
  
"I mean it Keith. He really do cherish you. And now that you two are official, no one will dare harm you without going against the entire clan."  
  
"I feel no different than before."  
  
"It's still fresh for you, but in time, you will feel it. The unbreakable bond between you and the Lord. He can finally sense you if you're ever in trouble."  
  
Keith looked and inspecting his hand. "Really?"  
  
"Yes. I can sense if Lance is close nearby or from a certain distance. Like right now, I can tell he's eavesdropping us."  
  
He shot straight up which Shiro was able to avoid a hit and Keith glared at the peeking intruder behind the wall. He pointed at him.  
  
"Honestly Lance! I am not going to steal Shiro from you!"  
  
Shiro raised a brow. This was new. _Lance jealous of Keith? How cute._  
  
"It's not like that!" He yelled from across. "I just happened to walk by!"  
  
  
_Right Lance. You were there since we spoke. I will have to punish you later._  
  
  
Keith threw his hand up. "Right. Well, you can have your boyfriend back."  
  
"Keith's right." Keith's body tingled all over and felt himself being lifted up. "You can have Shirogane back now that I can take Keith back."  
  
Lotor smirked. "Thank you for keeping him company."  
  
Shiro bowed. "Anytime, my Lord. If I may, there is someone that needs a little more discipline in respecting privacy."  
  
Before Lance can run away, Shiro was already in front of him and carrying him on his shoulder with a slap on the butt with a mischievous smirk.  
  
"Mercy mercy, Shiro! I'm sorry Takashi!"  
  
Keith can only blinked as he watched Lance begging for mercy, but it sounded happy. A little too happy. And was that Shiro smirking earlier? It sounded weird when Lance said Shiro's given name, but it showed how close they are.  
  
"Shirogane is a S while his mate is a M."  
  
He just stared at Lotor with confusion spread all over his face. Lotor just shook his head and kissed him on his forehead.  
  
"Don't lose that cute quality of yours, love."  
  
He punched him in his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> My references to [Lotor's outfit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/63/66/c7/6366c7a1f8e1ecd01881e53042c4e1d9.jpg) and [Keith's outfit](http://shrinestore.com/store/catalog/images/559400_10153270906250237_1201852196_n.jpg).


End file.
